


枕寐

by yigongzi



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigongzi/pseuds/yigongzi





	枕寐

火红的狐裘剥了下来，铺在窄窄的榻上做了寻欢的器皿，不由分说裹进了纠缠的两个躯体。

他被摁住逃脱不得，唯有眯起眼瞧自己是如何被一双手剥干净，少年时的身骨还算得上风流，如今裸出的胸腹上净是些陈年伤疤，每一道都能挑出来说出个三六九。

实在太招人疼，蓝忘机一手贴在上面，摩挲之下仍觉有些硌手。忽而扣住他的腰，缓缓收紧，埋进他肩头闷闷道：“还是瘦。”

刚互通心意时蓝忘机对他清瘦的身量不住发愁，紧张得每天都要拿手量，这两年倒有了心思调笑，攥住一截长出的衣带装模作样责问他，说哪怕喂只兔子也该肥美了，他竟是只毛团都不如。

眼下又拿这事出来说。魏无羡听得不耐烦，随口应他，天生丽质难自弃，瘦点不好么。

蓝忘机不禁失笑，怎么会不好。

今次呆了十几天，回来时见莲塘里大朵招摇的蕊，想起魏无羡是很喜欢莲蓬的。

返程时蓝忘机暗自忧心，山门口还会不会有那道孤立的身影等他回去，雨这样大，生病了可怎么办。近年来魏无羡很是听教训，圈在姑苏地界里一步不离，平日也不说如何难耐，只蓝忘机每次下山归来，总瞧见他坐在山门石头上痴痴远望。

那孤独的、怅然的意味纠缠不去，是个全然相反的魏婴。

甫一找进藏书阁，见他乖乖趴在那打盹，满心愁云立时被暴雨冲刷殆尽，连步子都是虚浮的。更不肖提近了身，一把腰削的精细不堪一握，捞进手里就逃脱无门，只好吐出殷红的舌尖讨巧卖乖。

早些年鬼混的时候魏无羡还不算大好，亏虚得厉害，甚至是捱过了漫长的缠绵，才插进去弄了一会儿，他就已经耐不住泄了身，蓝忘机渴得青筋直爆，也只能并拢着往腿间弄完了事。

这两年长进了不少。譬如眼下他坐在蓝忘机身上，腰肢酥软成了一截水似的细蛇，尚有余裕借力抬起腰，想躲开往他体内送脂膏的指，偏被人不依不挠往敏感的穴肉里戳到了底。

方寸之地化开了清冷的药香，细微的欲火腾然添了油。

魏无羡慢慢垂下眼，恍惚觉得旧疾反复，烛火替暮色铺开了一层柔光，目力却不足以辨清浸在咫尺的俊脸，只大概能想象一二――蓝湛必定一眨不眨看着他，这个人在床笫间都认真得不太像样子。

穴肉被插开的滋味不是太好受，这姿势本就吃得深，粗长的东西险些捅到胃里去，他缓缓抽了口气，蹙眉与那细密的麻痒交战，茫然无措撑着蓝忘机小腹，被操开的身体撑得又酸又软，迫切要个什么东西动动。

可平日乖顺体贴的人活像个愣头青，捣进身体里装起了纯，不知何处匀出了两分清明用在此时：“再缓缓……怕你难受……”

难受什么？魏无羡错错身，只觉下面漏出了水，在股间洇出了乱七八糟的湿痕，连炉香也要驱不散那暧昧的情味了。

被人疼了这么多年，早就无师自通调出个最合宜的情态承欢，自然而然生出了娇气，那地方含着东西不得痛快，攒眉喘了两声，连声音都是委屈的：“蓝……蓝湛……含光君……别，别磨我……”

复又撑着坐起来，主动起身伺候体内的东西，谁知还没坐下去，湿软的内壁忽然被狠狠凿开，腰上添了双手，不由分说钳住他往下坠，落回床榻后仍不肯松开，剩下的一截茎身一鼓作气捅了进去。

魏无羡：“嗳！”

蓝忘机发了力，连根抽出又插到最低，春宫图里的技巧一概没有，活像是要把他生吞活吃进去，囊袋撞上股间时还有粘稠的水声，连同靡香一起，堆出了令人沉溺的不尽旖旎。

他坐在上头，情欲却仍是在蓝忘机手里，十分狼狈跌坐下来，被作弄成了一截新柳，偏偏被人拿捏住，倒也倒不下去，肚子都顶出了形状。

动作间魏无羡瞥见他眼神不对，想凝神看得真切一些，突然被蓝忘机发现了，蛮力送着几个起落，神智顿时情潮拍得七零八落。

“魏婴啊……”

这是个鲜活的魏婴，蓝忘机摸着他的脊骨，十分迷恋地看着他。

药汤喝下去了，酸的辣的也没缺着，放在蓝家这样天生宝地养了这么多年，就是不见补了那截指宽的衣带。

两手接住腰肢便像是焊死在掌中，边摩挲边漫无边际地暗想，这病体以前完好时什么模样，怎么就能挑起背世的神罚，庇佑无数生魂呢？

明明是个挽弓纵马的世家公子，竟也能软成那样，蓝忘机接住他趴倒的身子搁在胸膛，腰线收成一抹细细的纹路，吃不住力时垂在身侧的两条腿一阵颤抖，所有锋利的肩骨收进皮肉下，坦出最软的腿心风景供他取用。

还有这张嘴……这张嘴……

他想听这张永远不讨巧的嘴说些甜蜜的话，高兴时什么都能脱口，偏偏尽是些令人抓心挠肺的鬼话，惹得他又爱又恨，提起了手又舍不得打下去。

永恒的，长久的，此生不渝……祈盼他南山寿，祈盼他日月恒。

现在，他竟是连一句玩笑都听不得。

魏无羡被这细致地折磨弄得发抖，大概是今天赏玩莲花被附了体，撑着骨气不肯开口说那些淫言浪语讨饶。却不知他心头那些念想，偏生下身被人狠狠制住，穴口磨得熟烂，软得含都含不住泌出的水，仰头难耐喘息。

他那一根不知变通，狠狠擦过蓝忘机小腹，这一下又寄急又凶，抽搐着吐出精水。发觉容纳的他的穴道不住收缩，蓝忘机连忙缓下动作，等他最汹涌的一波过去，顶胯在体内继续搅动。

“蓝湛……慢点……吃不下了……”

往常到这地步也差不多了，蓝忘机疼他，不会逮着人狠命索要，于是忍着没敢撩拨，谁知这人盯着他看了一会儿，握着他的肩猛地掀进了软榻里，双腿折成大开的模样挂在肩头，俯冲进去大开大合地操干起来。

这角度方便那根没眼的硬物找到要命的软肉，魏无羡头皮发麻，堪堪承受快感沿着脊背一路梳进四肢肺腑。

……要人命了。魏无羡昏昏沉沉地想。

魏无羡低下头，大半张脸抵在蓝忘机肩窝，侧身便能感受到脖颈间滚烫的筋脉，皮肉下一把炽热的生血，日复一日炙烤他脆弱的神魂。

梦里蓝忘机身上的血这是这样，滴在他身上像是要烫出洞来，与不夜天的现实重合。

那真的是梦么？

或许明晨醒来，今时的柔情温软只是黄粱上一缕怅然的幽魂，他身旁仍是起伏的鬼影，走尸一拥而上分他相食，剩蓝忘机熬着一盏心灯，背上刻满乖违世道的深情。

魏无羡惶恐不安，一把朝他胸前抓过去，只握住了满手的心跳。

“蓝湛，我……我抱抱你……”

蓝忘机抬眼去看，魏无羡蜷在他怀里，纤长的羽睫颤巍巍跳动着，满头长发汗津津铺在身下，已经是个神魂颠倒模样了。

他鲜少会有这般无措的时候，玩得开嘴又碎，被人操得恍惚了也能撑着耍嘴皮子，总不肯轻易叫人舒心。眼下却化成香甜的春水，脸颊和眼尾绯红一片，挑着一排碎珠，虚晃着看了一眼又一眼。

蓝忘机停止了，耳朵凑到他发白的唇边听。

他的声音有了哭腔：“……是我的不对……”

一早便该跟你回姑苏的。

不该让你滚，害你为我担下三十三鞭。

也不该让你苦藏这许多年，错失你积叠的执念。

实在是……欠你太多……不知何处开口……

蓝忘机默不作声的抱了他一会儿，这向来没心肝的人突然扔过来把软刀子，被杀了个措不及防，一时摸不着头脑。

那话里的歉疚和悔恨却不掺假，胸口好像被渗出的泪水浇开了口，那些年少时未曾发觉过的、不以为然的委屈被人珍而重之地捧在掌心，缓缓流了出来。

安逸之后是不愿回忆清苦日子的，经年伤口早就麻木，连痂都被岁月琢得平浅，被魏无羡碰过才记起那里曾经是痛的，剩下一道细微的裂缝，隔在无端的对岸凝视了他很久。

然而下面仍是严丝合缝黏在一处，在这个时候听魏无羡诉衷情实在是狼狈得不像样子，况且他嘴笨，一向秉承少言多行，拉着他重新栽入意乱情迷之中。

那莲花有高洁不堪亵玩的品行，不知怎么就被叼在了口中游戏，小心舔过眉尾挑着的露水，低头揉进了滚烫的吐息里，一并堵住了狼狈的喘。

抬手在他背上慢慢逡巡，蓝忘机拣着最软的声音安抚：“好了，你不要怕。”

“倘若要遭天谴，必得有我的那份。”

“魏婴，别再说那种话。”

恍惚是旧疾作祟，耳中的话每个字都清明，接在一起魏无羡却不明白了。

他短促地哼了一声，被迫感受体内的凶器驰骋的力度，骨头里隐隐发痛，铺天盖地的春潮倒进腹内最深，烫得魏无羡不住痉挛。

在巨浪颠簸里魏无羡拾回了一句话：“不许再说那些话，可记得住了？”

魏无羡头昏脑胀，点点头，说好，都依你。


End file.
